Magic: A Klaroline Story
by magicspicxl
Summary: Caroline Forbes, a bubbly, popular quidditch player, forms an unlikely friendship with outsider Klaus Mikaelson. Conflicts arise within and outside their friend group. Will be multi chapters, probably 10-20. Rated T for mild cursing and slight sex references.


**So I've been wanting to do a Klaroline Hogwarts au for a while, I've finally gotten around to it. This is the first chapter, I really don't know where I want to go with the plot of this, but I have a vague idea :) I'll try to update regularly, but I probably won't sorry. Thank you to Isabel for beta reading, it means a lot. please review xo.**

Caroline's POV

Caroline was excited, yet scared. She had been waiting her whole life to go to Hogwarts, and she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She couldn't wait to get away from her judgmental family, who constantly reminded her that she was better than anyone else, since she was a pureblood. Her mother wasn't that bad, but her father was horrible. When he found out she was dating Matt, a longtime friend of hers and a half-blood, he had grounded her for a month and told Matt to never talk to Caroline again, or else. The idea of escaping it all to go to the legendary school was insanely appealing.

Caroline was determined to succeed at Hogwarts, she had practically memorized her schoolbooks and had learned as much as she could about the History of Hogwarts. She knew everything, from the charms used to protect the school, to the birthdate of every single headmaster since the school's founding a thousand years ago.

Her mother had taken her to King's Cross, her father was busy with some kind of meeting.

"I'll miss you care bear, but you'll love it at Hogwarts, it was one of the best experiences of my life!" said Liz Forbes, a middle-aged woman with blond hair that matches Caroline's.

Caroline pulled her mother into a hug, "I'll miss you too mom."

Caroline waved goodbye to her mother and boarded the train. She made her way through it, recognizing some children. She made it to the last compartment and smiled when she saw who was inside. She knocked on the door and greeted Elena Gilbert, a girl she had known since childhood. Her best friend, Bonnie, came in later, followed by a boy with golden, curly hair. He was probably around Caroline's age, but his eyes felt old, wise maybe?

"Hey Care, Elena! This is Klaus" Bonnie said as she sat down, motioning for the boy to sit. Elena raised an eyebrow at Bonnie, a silent question.

"He's my friend Rebekah's brother" explained Bonnie, "Rebekah is on her way, she got held up with some friends."

"Wait?! You mean _Rebekah Mikaelson_?" exclaimed Caroline, in awe. The Mikaelson's were one of the richest and powerful of purebloods, they were legendary. Her father practically worships Mikael Mikaelson, the leader of "the society for blood purity and the preservation of wizarding culture" aka "SFBPPOWC". Caroline hated the things the family stood for, but that did not stop her from being in awe of the fact that her friend had befriended one of the most powerful young witches in the world.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed, his distaste with his family not lost on Caroline, "Yep, _those_ Mikaelsons."

Caroline looked at Klaus, trying to convey her understanding in her eyes, she saw the glimmer of a smile on his face. Their moment was interrupted by the opening of the compartment door and a loud voice exclaiming, "Nik! there you are! I was worried" Caroline studied the girl, probably a year older than her. She had long blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Bex," Bonnie smiled, "I'm glad you came."

The group got acquainted well, even though there was still a bit of awkwardness in the air, Caroline had begun to admire Klaus and Rebekah, Rebekah was magnetic, hilarious, and fun, the polar opposite of Elena. Klaus was charming, intelligent and kind.

"So, what house are you in?" a curious Elena asked Rebekah

"Slytherin" Rebekah answered, "It's the _only_ house _father dearest_ accepts," she said sarcastically

"What house do you think you will be in, Caroline?" Elena asked

Caroline replied, "Naturally I evaluated my personal traits and values and concluded that my chances are 80% Ravenclaw, and 20% Gryffindor." Elena gaped at Caroline. "What house do you think you will be in?" Caroline asked.

"Um. I guess Slytherin?" Elena replied, obviously not knowledgeable of the houses. Rebekah giggled, and Bonnie did too. Elena looked a bit confused. Soon they were all laughing, their troubles forgotten for a while.

Suddenly the train stopped, Bonnie smiled, "we're here!"

 **So that's it, please review :) I will try to have chapter two up in a week but I make no promises xo**

 **ps. I know that I made Klaus younger than bex but I really wanted to have cute Klaroline class moments, and also I really wanted to have "older, badass Rebekah" so yeah. I'm posting this on my tumblr (forbcscaroline) also, so check it out if you want to see more of me, I post a lot of rants and drabbles.**


End file.
